borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lilith
Where do people find out about Lilith looking foir other Sirens? 00:50, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Disclaimer: I'm the guy who wrote the thing about Lilith's name in the trivia section. I know nothing about Borderlands, I found this site by accident. I wasn't trying to shove Christian, Jewish, or Muslim beliefs down your throat, I'm not even a religious person. I just thought you might be interested. I didn't think this was appropriate for the article, but it is also in semetic mythology that Lilith is the demon that causes wet dreams, impregnating her and allowing her to bear demonic sons. 07:57, September 25, 2009 (UTC) She sounds like a blast lol. I don't see any reason why it can't be there, I mean no one has any evidence to suggest that what you're saying is wrong. It makes sense to me, there are some similarities.-- 05:24, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Lilith is a name of Adams first wife, the very first woman in existance. Nuffsaid. :You might want to check your facts on that. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eve. --Nagamarky :So do you, I guess. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lilith -NathSB 02:38, April 19, 2010 (UTC) (resigned after registration) General knowledge fail. Loled @ this -- Cocofang 18:21, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Some backround on her I noticed while looking through the Fallout wikia that there was a character named Lilith that shares a lot of characteristics with a Lilith from Fallout 3: Brotherhood of steel 2 (canceled in middle of production) Here is Lilith 2's page on Fallout Wikia.....Lilith's Page. Coincidence....i think not Hey Nagamarky, check that wiki article you linked, it proves his point: "An alternate tradition, originating in a Jewish book called The Alphabet of Ben-Sira which entered Europe from the East in the 6th century A.D suggests that Lilith, not Eve, was Adam's first wife, created at the same time and from the same dust." 23:01, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, it depends on which culture you subscribe to. You might then want to see how many people also subscribe to that same culture. --Nagamarky 05:47, April 4, 2010 (UTC) whats is lilths name what is the name of the actor for lilth in the game borderlands could you please get back to me thanx :) :No credits in the manual so can't find out that way. Unreal Warfare 09:22, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Ill check and see if its in the games credits for you.Fireman9iner 09:28, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Alright The Voice Actor For Lilith is Collen Clinkenbeard. She was also voice acting for Tannis and another character, wasn't able to catch it tho.Fireman9iner 09:37, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colleen_Clinkenbeard Unreal Warfare 11:25, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Umm Actually People Collen Is a guy. Lilith was voiced by a man. haha. Your thinking of A name like Coleen. His name is more like Collin (As in a guys name XD) so yes, Lilith Was in fact voiced by a guy. Look it up. I looked it up on that link above. She is a women. As it says SHE. Only a guy with no balls would be able to sound like Lilith.--Kirby888 04:31, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Giant Bomb says Colleen (includes 5 pics of a good looking brunette) http://www.giantbomb.com/borderlands/61-20487/credits/ Colleen Clinkenbeard is in fact a female and she is big in the Anime community (she does a lot of voices as well as Line Production for Funimation; Facebook and IMDB Old character design Does anyone have a link to the four characters previous models, before the art change, particularly Siren's? :I don't but I just thought it was worth mentioning that I don't think that anything was ever seen of Brick before the art change.Sparrow475 03:38, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Background? Can anyone cite the source for the new background added to Lilith's page? (Trust me when I say that I've been looking for more information on her, and the info is interesting, but I don't have any idea how accurate...) Thank you in advance! :That same background story is published in Bradygames Borderlands game guide. --Sgt rico2 05:07, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Mage? The "Gameplay"-section describes Siren as the "Mage" of the group. This feels quite inaccurate; Siren doesn't really do spellcasting at all. The closest thing to "spells" she has is the ability to remain undetected for a moment. Other than that, she just deals a lot of damage either with bullets, melee or phasewalk while possibly Dazing opponents. She has few team buffs (like all classes) that in her case make elemental weapons better, but that's really nothing more than the obligatory Leader-ability. I certainly don't see how it has anything to do with being a "Mage" given she shoots just as the next guy and elemental abilities are abilities of the weapons rather than some magical improvements. Overall, if we're trying to define her as a fantasy RPG character, we have few options: - By D&D 4e terminology (and thus by the terminology used by many MMORPGs): She gains abilities that give her a very impressive damage output, and has a host of abilities that can be used to weaken the opponents. Therefore, she's a Striker/Controller; Phasewalk doesn't really factor into this other than as a damage source due to the classification not caring of such things. - By older RPG class definitions: She has stealth, ability to do massive damage when she attacks from stealth or hits critically, and the capability to weaken opponents she damages. This is the exact ability set of a generic Thief/Rogue minus stealing stuff and disarming traps which isn't possible in this game. - By wargame definitions: She is extremely efficient on the offense dealing a lot of damage fast and being able to bypass opponents as desired. She isn't comparatively very durable and tries to drop her opponents fast. As such, she acts as a Spec Ops unit or a Commando. So yeah, I'd see those definitions making sense for her. Mage? It just...is quite uninformative. I'm bouncing this off you folks, but I personally just changed it to "Rogue" given how much more accurate a description that is. I personally was royally confused when I read of the characters before starting the game, reading she's a "mage" and then trying her out, only to notice that there's nothing "magical" about her. If someone finds some holes in my reasoning, feel free to undo my changes as long as you explain yourself. I'm also thinking, maybe we should link the "Builds"-section from this article? --Elealar 23:23, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :I definitely wouldn't say "rogue". Anything that relies on the jargon of a particular game or set of games is not necessarily universal enough for people unfamiliar with those games to understand. "Rogue" to me for example is synonymous with "outlaw" and "Mage" made more sense (although that's also jargon I'm suggesting moving away from). I'd prefer to see less associations and more actual descriptions of what things are than what they are like. -- WarBlade 02:06, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::What would you suggest? I feel Mage is way more off than Rogue; at least the skillset matches the generic skillset of a Rogue. I mean, yeah, Sirens are mystical especially compared to the gameworld, but that doesn't really translate into a mystical ability set and definitely isn't what I'd associate with any meaning of the word "Mage". ::The bigger issue I had with it was the explanation, since it really just had nothing to do with what Siren does. Rogue was also used in the same paragraph hence why I picked it; I didn't want to change the whole too much. That said, if anyone can think of some good non-character archetype way of condensing it all into one word, let's go with that. ::Personally, the closest match I could think of is "Assassin", which while a common RPG class is also a real world profession and as such, has a meaning independent of any RPG jargon, and matches the whole "moves stealthily and deals immense damage"-description. My problem with that is, it's really very similar to Hunter's description; Hunter would obviously be the "sniper", but given a sniper can often act as an assassin...well, yeah, I'm sure you see my problem here. Though if you feel it's better, toss "Assassin" in there. --Elealar 02:38, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::While I agree that nothing in Borderlands is really "Mage" like, Lilith is definitely the closest using Mind Games and Phoenix. She can do heavy AoE damage (skill based, as opposed to simply using a Launcher) and is the best character at applying daze (the only debuff I can think of). I agree that she's can also be very "Rogue" like using Phasewalk and the consequent bonuses to melee. :::Basically, if someone asked me to describe Lilith, I really doubt I'd use the word Mage. But if someone asked me "Who's the Mage of the group?" I'd remind them that this is primarily a FPS, then mention that Lilith is probably the closest.--Ocdscale 05:20, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::I think that it really depends on what you consider a "Mage" to be. If you consider a mage to be ranged, high damage, and squishy, Mordecai is the easy pick - he has tons of ranged damage buffs, virtually no tanking skills, and an action skill which defaults to dealing lots of damage. Lilith is debatably the second hardest character to kill in terms of raw tanking and is unquestionably the hardest character to kill when you consider that she can escape from literally any scenario by activating her action skill. Lilith is closest to the Rogue style of play - she has stealth, deals lots of damage - especially in close range, and is the only class with any sort of true movement enhancement. If you consider her a mage, how many games have mages that are exceptionally tanky, and have stealth and movement enhancement as part of their class package? 23:26, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::This debate is not very constructive and people are going around in circles trying different associations that they think fits. I'm going back to my earlier statement that she should be described for what she is rather than what she is like. And updated the sentence. How does that look? :) -- WarBlade 23:59, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I think that looks a lot better, yeah. I thought the term 'assassin' to be somewhat ambiguous, even if it is appropriate. Lilith is so multirole that she can really fill any job, be it tank, sniper, close-in finisher, etc. 01:58, December 21, 2009 (UTC) EVERYBODY specializes in killing things with bullets. Lillith's best abilities are keeping herself/allies out of trouble, and dazing everything in sight. She can also assassinate target enemies and make a speedy getaway. She is NOT good at tanking, but mixing things up in melee is possible with lots of disabling dazes. Quicksilver gives the Siren good weapons across the board, excelling at elemental weapons. She seems to fit the titles of "Ninja" or "elemental archer" pretty well, depending on the build. -Bobucles Six Sirens, Thirteen Women With Magical Abilities The opening blurb and the first subheading paragraph venture information about the numbers of sirens and numbers of "women with magical abilities" respectively. I recall seeing mentions of six sirens prior to release (and this is echoed on Wikipedia's Borderlands entry), but the mention of thirteen women with magical abilities puzzles me. Is there a source for this information somewhere? -- WarBlade 11:35, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :As far as i know the only source for the background stories is the official Brandygames Borderlands Guide. I don't own one myself but if someone did, he could check them. -- Cocofang 17:44, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Tattoo place - Left or right side? There is some kind of official statement about this? I've seen official and non official artwork with reversed tattoos and it's confusing --- Anon :The tattoo is on her right side, I believe, left if you're looking straight at her. Official and non-official artwork with the sides reversed is because they were lazy and just mirrored an old image instead of putting the tattoo where it should be. -- Claptrap 22:06, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Aaactually, the tattoos are on Lilith's left side. The longer side of her hair is also on her right. There ARE mirrored images, and these mirrored images are the ones with the tattoos on her right... Just look at in-game screenshots of a Lilith.-- Anon Lilith infinite Phase Strike melee I bet I'm not the first to find this glitch (or maybe it was put in the game) I randomly found this then found how to do it over and over again. (If I'm not the first to find this someone please tell me what it's referred to and maybe a link to someone else whos posted this.) This glitch allows you to melee as many times as you can while in phase walk. First off you need to be fighting a large group, an elemental weapon (preferable the Maliwan Hellfire) makes this much easier, but you at least need fire or corrosive grenade mod. You also need to have a certain build this is what i had: I'm pretty sure all you NEED is 'Hard to Get', 'Hit and Run', 'Blackout', and 'Phase Strike'. So before you go Phase Walk you gotta dot the crap out of as many enemies as possible (but don't kill them) when you think that a lot of enemies will die while your in Phase Walk do it. If enough enemies died and Phase Walk fully cooled down while your still in Phase Walk then you should be able to melee without exiting Phase Walk. That means you can melee as many times as you want still getting the Phase Strike bonus. In my build i had 'Mind Games' and 'Dramatic Entrance' which are not necessary for this glitch. I also had the extra skill point from Mad Moxxi DLC, but couldn't display that on skill tree. I believe i put it into 'Silent Resolve'. Again, if you know what this glitch is called or whether its been posted before please give me the URL. Also, this is my first post so i wasn't sure where to put this glitch if there's a better place please tell me. 9267 21:52, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Siren mythology The word: Siren (not the rotating, flashing light) refers to a women in old roman times that lures sailors towards danger by singing a miraculous charm. Their are thirteen in the tale of "Jason and the Argonauts" and the stereotype of the women were similiar to Lilith or Commandant Steele but without the tattoos and battle gear. In other tales they are referred to witches or mermaids.AlcaPWN 23:19, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Help with Class mod. Can someone find me a class mod for siren that adds smg damage and smg ammo regenaration I will give you one of my good weapons in return. :see item trading in the forums. you are looking for a mercenary mod with material 3 properties. 07:00, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Qwestion Does the firefly's ignition damage bonus boost up phoenix? Leemet 09:09, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. Mictlantecuhtli 02:13, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Why Is She The Best? First off, her Phasewalk, which allows her to travel through another dimension in super-speed, can also be used to rush toward teammates in the 'Fight For Your Life'! mode, can regenerate health at a fast speed (if you fill out a thing with 5 skill points), and can deal any type of damage to unsuspecting enemies. (Incedinary, shock, corrosive, blast, etc....) She also has a 'tiny hit-box' (when you aim) so she is hardest to hit. Cons *Because of her 'tiny hit-box', she is also hard to heal in 'Fight For Your Life'! mode. *She is really fragile, needing a good shield. (not hard to find) *Especially proficent with SMGs only. :19:04, 7 May 2010 user:Supermega911